Regular Memories
by Forgottendreams12
Summary: Just a OC story with Regular Show...
1. 1 Memories

**So hey everyone. This is my first Fanfiction story. Yep. I kind of like Regular show and well you know... So anyway, my OC Rita who is 21, for right now, remembers the park and everyone. Yeah, so i was just bored. But i might continue this story soon... depending if i don't get too busy.**

"Ugh. Crap! Stupid! Stupid!" I insulted myself as I accidentally knocked over the small bookshelf and the objects inside it. My apartment was small and was a huge mess, mostly because of my music and my art school stuff. I guess you can imagine a crowded apartment filled with mountains and hills of music sheets and old art homework. Also not to mention, my house cat, Neko, sleeping on top of my electric guitar. Yep, I will never be organized. Oh, well. That didn't matter at all right now; the only thing that did was the freaking mess on the floor.  
As I picked up the mess, I came across one of her photo album labeled "The park".  
I started to giggle then that became a huge laugh. I thought i heard the lady downstairs hit the ceiling. I quickly shut myself up and went to my bedroom, carrying the album with me.  
My room was my small hiding place, for now. I walked to my bed and sat, just opening the small, green album. I flipped through the first page. The memories flowed in. "Uncle Ben, Pops, Skips, Muscleman, HFG!" I muttered. Yep, all of them in the picture with me, the small 13 year old with black hair and wore her favorite green shirt and grey pants with her boots. But then, I giggled when I saw my two favorite guys -with the exception of Benson, since he is my uncle- Mordecai and Rigby.  
Sure, I had missed them. It had been 9 years! Or Ten? I don't exactly remember. But, my memories made it seem as if the adventures i had at the park happened yesterday.  
_Knock, Knock_. Was someone knocking on the door? Usually, nobody would knock on my door, other than the lady downstairs yelling how my guitar and my music made racket. I ran to the door. I seriously hoped it wasn't the freaking apartment manager or that dude the lady knows who might kick me out. I just hesitated for a moment. Finally, my body was controlled to open the door.  
As I opened the door, two people were at my door. I couldn't believe who it was, so I had to laugh and yes try your best guess.  
"Rita!" Mordo, that's what I called him, greeted. All I could do was hug the dude. Rigby made fun of Mordo and me. Classic Rigby...  
"Shut up, Rigby." I growled and let go of Mordecai. Rigby was still giggling so I punched him in the arm. That shut him up.  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, almost yelling. Smirks appeared on their faces. I could tell they probably matured and weren't the same dudes I knew. "Well, we received orders from Benson not to tell you." Mordo smiled. "Benson?" I gasped. What a weird coincidence. First minute, I totally miss them now they are here. I started to laugh. Rigby had a weird look on his face while Mordecai just stood there feeling almost the same way I did. Sort of.  
The memories flowed in as I remembered the first time I met Mordecai and Rigby.  
And that all started 9 years...

**Wow... Sorry if there were some bad spelling or if i messed something up. anyway hoped you enjoyed... **


	2. 2 Just a regular day

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. Yeah, so it may get confusing but this is Rita's perspective of the past or what she remembered back then. But, anyway, let's get on with the story. **

"Benson! Uncle BEEEN! Benny!" I yelled. Yeah, the last name I yelled would piss him off, but I was psyched to be back. I mean, man, I missed the park. 5 years is way too long for me! You see, I was in this school for what seemed to be my whole life (really it was 5 years). But ever since no one decided to go to that school, it was going to close down. So all the teens and tweens of the academy were supposed to go to their "designated areas". So, that is why I was brought here.

I was expecting Pops to come and hug me and say, "Oh, my! Rita, you've grown into a young lady." Or at least something like that. Or Skips to say hello and we would both find Benson. Or maybe a unicorn would fly ever so high and carry me to Benson and then we would eat ice cream. _Pffft._ I imagine things too much; though, that kind of reminds me of Pops. Great. The crazy old guy has now entered my brain.

I walked carrying my heavy guitar in one hand, while my briefcase full of my stuff on the other. Life can never get better. I tried to grab my pick that was in my left jean pocket. Yep, I was going to play my guitar. I found a bench to sit my stuff. Then, I reached out to grab my guitar and pick. Also, I got my mini-amp which was in my briefcase. It fell down. "Super Great Delicious Wonderful Crap!" I muttered to myself as I picked it up. Finally, I decided to play a chord, just to make sure the frickin' guitar would play beautifully.

The guitar passed the test. Now was my time to shine. Did I mention I was pretty good at the guitar? As I played one of my personal favorites, "Tonight" by Cartel, I saw people getting close to me. I thought I even saw Muscleman and HFG but I doubted it. Finally, I sung

… _So Baby, tonight!_

_Sing it for the first time!_

_As it shows, yeah, it shows._

_Just give me tonight!_

_Sing it for the first time!_

_As it shows, oh yeah, it shows._

I ended the song with a bow. I could hear the applause from the people who came to watch me play. I just smiled. What else was I supposed to do? The people left. I didn't mind. After all, I was probably going to stay here, as long as Benson didn't get fired. Plus, Pops can tell Mr. Mallard that I came. He always did and Pops' dad didn't mind. I couldn't imagine the old guy's dad being so nice… I picked up my amp.

"Hey." A voice said. My thoughts were interrupted. I looked around. "Huh?" I was confused. "Over here." I felt a tapping behind my back. I jumped and turned around. I saw what seemed to be a blue jay and a small raccoon. I just smiled, hoping these two wouldn't cause any trouble. Even if they were older than me. "You were pretty good at the guitar thing you did." The raccoon said. I thanked him and there was a moment of silence.

"Did you guys happen to see a gumball machine here?" I broke the silence. I looked around. They both gave me the uh-what? faces. I just smiled nervously. "Uh, yeah. He's our boss." The blue jay said nervously. He gave me a smile. Whoa, HOLD THE PHONE! These guys are new here. I wondered how long they had worked here. I returned the smile. "Oh, well, do you guys happen to kno-" "There you are!" I heard a familiar voice interrupt me. It sounded like…"Benson," The blue jay laughed nervously. The gumball machine was parked in the gravel with his golf cart, looking at the two guys. "What is it now?" The raccoon groaned. Benson didn't look happy. "Mordecai, who is behind you?" I pushed myself through the two. "Sorry." I excused myself. Benson stared at me. "Hey, Benson… remember me?" I smiled. Benson chuckled and said, "How could I not?" The dude practically came and hugged me. I blushed. ( No, not like that. I'm being hugged by a gumball machine and this is being seen by two guys I don't even know!) "Aww!" I heard the two workers tease. I blushed some more and finally made the guy let go. "Sorry, Rita. Anyway, this calls for a celebration!" Benson laughed. Now that was the real Benson.

People think he is so stressed all the time and that he was back then. But, it's all because of one disaster that broke him. I guess I can't explain it. But that's over with.

"Okay, I got work to do. So… Mordecai and Rigby… I want you guys to watch Rita over for me." Benson said. "Aw, what?/ Benson!" Mordecai and Rigby said. "Do you guys want to be fired?"Benson said. I had to say something. "Don't worry, I'm not 8." I told them. I faced Benson. "I'll make sure not to get into any trouble like last time…" I promised. Benson raised his eyebrow. "…I promise." I groaned and rolled my eyes. Benson smiled and then left with the go-cart.

"Do you play video games?" Mordecai asked. "Yeah, right, girls don't play video games." Rigby teased.

"Rigby, Eileen plays video games."

"Yeah, but she's good at them."

I snickered, "If she's so good, I challenge you!" Rigby looked at me, then gave me a sly grin. "Deal!" Mordecai rolled his eyes and sighed. We entered the house and I put me belongings in the living room. Rigby introduced me to their video game system. "Look at this baby! He, he. I beat Mordecai at video games. So I'm that good." Rigby was lying, I could just tell. "Rigby, you are bad at video games!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby gave him a look. "Don't listen to Mordecai. He's just **jealous**." Rigby growled I tried hard not to laugh. Rigby and Mordecai seemed like good friends; although, they could be enemies sometimes. Rigby grabbed one of the game controllers, and I decided to grab one ,too.

I knew that I had to win. Even if we didn't bet on anything, it probably was best to win. I mean, after all, Rigby was just trying to impress me or at least try to scare me. He didn't.

Rigby and I started the game. He was okay, though he kind of messed up one time. "Aw, what?" He scowled. I snickered. Rigby groaned. The game got kind of harder, but I still was beating him. He started to sweat. Mordecai chuckled, "Who is better at video games now? Ooooooooooh!" I laughed with Mordecai. Rigby growled. Then, the game finished. And you won't believe who won…

"Wow, you are pretty good." Mordecai admitted. I smiled. I mean, what else could I do, boast about how I learned how to play video games. It just isn't like me to boast."She only won because I didn't get a head start." Rigby lied. "Dude, you always say that." Mordecai said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"Whatever, man."

The front door opened to reveal Benson, Pops, Skips and Muscleman and HFG. "And here she is." Benson introduced. Pops smiled when he saw me and so did everyone else. "Oh, look she has grown up." "You know who else has grown up? MY MOM!" Muscleman joked. I tried not to laugh. Muscleman's jokes may be stupid but I admired that. It made me laugh. HFG high fived me. And Skips, well he just came to me and I hugged him, though he didn't expect that. "All right! Now that Rita is here, how about we go eat? Dinner's on me!" Benson announced. Everyone cheered. "Yeeeeaaah!" Mordecai and Rigby cheered. I laughed. Maybe it wasn't so bad to get to know these guys.

After the yummy tacos we ate, we were back at the house. I carried my things and Benson lead me into a secret room. Yep, secret room. "All right. So umm, hope you have fun here. By the way, how long will you be here?" Benson said. I thought about it. "Well, I might need to find another school to go to but other than that, I might stay here for a while." I admitted. Benson sighed. "Well, I'm glad you are here anyway." Benson sounded a little worried. I heard a loud crash and some cheering. Benson's face turned red. "Wait. Just. Here… " He ordered and left the room. I never messed with him. Once he gets mad, he **really** gets mad!

I got out my I-pod and listened to a dubstep song. They just never get old. I put all the clothes in the drawers. My room might have needed to be decorated. My room was girly and the truth is, I'm 13. Plus, I'm a tomboy, so I'm not into princesses and such crap. Really, it's annoying to me now. I guess I'll do that another day. I heard shouts and groans. I didn't mind. It was probably Benson arguing with Mordecai and Rigby so it wasn't new to me. Though, I do wish he could calm down more! As if, I thought. I decided to go to get ready to sleep. It was almost 8:30 and Benson would leave.

I changed into my PJ's and quickly went out to check if Benson was going to leave. I then heard voices. "All right, now make sure she goes to my room so she can go to sleep. And please don't make noise. And if you two let her stay up, you will be **fired**!" Benson ordered. I could hear groans. The door slammed. "Dude, Benson must love Rita." That was Rigby.

"Yeah, but that's 'cause she is his niece or cousin or something like that." That was Mordecai.

"_Pfft. _Whatever. But, let's put her to sleep so we can do stuff."

"No, man, we can't play video games or anything. If Benson found out.."

"Benson won't know! Now, come on!"

I heard them come up the steps. So I ran to my room. "Did you hear that?"

"I think it came from Benson's room."

"I thought he left." They came closer. And I got more nervous. They weren't supposed to know about the secret room. I hid in my bed, hoping they'd go away. "Whoa, look another door." Too late.

"Rigby, maybe we shouldn't go in."

"You're such a Bordecai." Rigby groaned. Mordecai scowled.

CRAP, CRAP.,CRAP, CRAP,CRAPITY CRAP! CRAP!, I thought.

The door flew open. Both of them looked at the room. "What the-?" They looked surprised and shocked to find the most weirdest and girlish room ever! "Is this Benson's secret room?" Rigby teased. "No, man. It's Rita's. But where is she?" Mordecai wondered. I got out from under the bed. "I'm here!" I yelled. This scared them and made them jump. Oops. "What? Where were you?" Rigby asked. I pointed at my girly bed. "Oh." They both said in unison. "You guys aren't supposed to be here anyway." I explained. They both looked at me weird. "Anyway, Benson-"

"I know he wants me to go to sleep and blah blah this and blah blah that." I groaned. "He gets on my nerves, too." They looked at me. "Well, it's true. He annoys you guys, too. Doesn't he?"

They didn't know what to say. I sighed. "Well, anyway, I gotta rest so…" I pushed them out. I closed the door. Weird, I thought. Finally, I rested on my bed. I meditated on my bed. Thinking about Benson. He did seem more calm. Then I remembered the bet I won. And seeing my friends again. I missed them and they probably missed me, mentally. I know they probably forgot about me the last 3 years. I sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Yay! Another story complete. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting. In the next chapters, I'll try to make them as non- regular type. But for now, it's an exception. Other than that, sorry for the long wait. My darn computer is so slow, it takes time to write something like this. So hoped you enjoyed this!**


	3. 3 Just when things went good PART 1

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait.. yep.. homework and stuff.. also making a new story with my new Oc's with a partner. Soo I've been super busy. Enjoy the story. It might be a little confusing but part two is almost coming so i'll be better.**

I saw what appeared to be someone, a figure, creeping up to me. I got scared. "Help! Help!" I yelled. "No one can hear you." A voice whispered. I jumped. Then, the huge figure lunged at me. "Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed. I woke up in a startle, realizing I was still screaming. I was sweating. I sighed and was relived it was only a dream. I looked at my room . "You are safe, Rita. Safe and sound." I regretted those words. My dream was creepy and the figure looked familiar. But, where?

My room door opened and I saw Benson carrying a baseball bat with him. I gave him an awkward stare. He looked at my room first, and eventually, looked at me. "Are you okay?" He asked me. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare, Uncle Ben." I explained. He nodded. "Well, it's time to get up. If you need anything, tell me." Benson said, then closed the door. I got up to get changed. I got out my briefcase and looked for anything at least. "Hm. Hm."

The clothes I chose to wear: A small, grey beanie, my robot earrings, my Nyan Cat shirt, a grey jacket, black jeans and my black high tops. People call me a trendsetter. I kind of agree, but I'm just not the girly type of trendsetters. I just like to be unique. That's just me. I was glad to be out of that stupid, dead academy. It was boring and we had to wear those plain and not so colorful uniforms.

I opened the door and went to the kitchen, to see if there were anything to eat. I found some milk and cereal, but that was it. "Weird." I scoffed. I sat down to eat cereal. It was okay. Suddenly, I heard "OOOOOOH"s coming from the living room. I couldn't help but giggle. Mordecai and Rigby chuckled as they entered the kitchen. "Hey, Rita!/ Hey!" They both greeted. I smiled and waved, then grabbed a spoonful of cereal and ate it. "So, where are you guys headed?" I asked them. "The coffee shop." Mordecai said, cheerfully. "That's where Margaret is. His never-to-be girlfriend!" Rigby teased and received a punch from Mordecai. "Owww! Why?" Rigby howled.

"Can I come with?" I asked. "Umm…" Mordo (A/N I like that nickname) thought about it. I stood there. I knew it was a no so I decided not to go with them… just in case. "Oh it's okay. I know I probably can't go." I waved both my hands and smiled. Now, I think I made him feel uncomfortable. "Blah, blah, blah! Just invite her already!" Rigby yelled. I stared at Rigby. Mordecai sighed. "Fine. You are lucky Rigby is such a loser to let you come." I laughed. Being himself, Rigby groaned.

They rode the golf cart to the coffee shop, which wasn't so far away from the park. I enjoyed being with the guys. I don't know why, but I enjoyed their company. It made me feel happy inside. I smiled at the scenery as we passed by. I could feel someone watching me so I turned around. It was Rigby who then turned around quickly. I grinned. I knew that guy liked me. In a friendly way, I mean. We arrived there and I got super excited. I had to remind myself I was 13. As we all entered the coffee shop, I followed the guys to what was there original seat.

I sat down with them. I thought I remembered this place. Maybe not. But it all seemed so familiar ever since I arrived. I just looked at the coffee shop. It seemed like a pretty cool place to hang out. Mordo looked at me. "So how do you like it?" He asked. I smiled. "Pretty cool." Suddenly, a robin (or cardinal?) came up to us and asked for our orders, well, me really. The guys had their "usual". I wanted to have just a grilled sandwich.

Rigby acted all natural, until Mordecai left to use the bathroom. Rigby snickered, "So, let me ask you a simple question. Do you like Mordecai?" I at him. What type of "question" was that? I growled. "No! **He is 23! I am 13!** What makes you think that?"

"Oh, nothing. But one other question: What would you do if Mordecai came in right now?"

"What? What do you- What?"

"Wrong!"

"Never mind! I'm not answering these questions!"

"Hm. Hm."

Rigby finally left me alone when Mordo came in. I sighed. What was up with the liking Mordecai? I probably put a really confused face because when our orders came in, the robin/cardinal asked me if I was okay. Rigby, being obnoxious as he is, said: "Naw, Margaret, she's just thinking of how cute M-" That's all he could say before I put both my hands on his mouth so he could shut up. "Aw, you have a crush. That's cute." Margaret, the robin, cooed. I blushed and I knew this was what Rigby wanted.

I let go of the guy and he snickered. "Yep. She does." Mordo said nothing. I looked at my food and felt hungry already. So I ate… yep I knew that maybe it was going to be okay.

We rode back to the park and I started to feel weird along the way… stupid Rigby. Suddenly, it got dark… weird. When we got to the house, Skips was there talking with someone familiar. It was a girl my age and one step closer to her made me realize who it was. "Atira?" I fumed. Atira was my enemy. She went to my old academy and was pretty much the bossiest girl in school. I growled as I saw her. "Don't be stupid." She ordered. "Get out of here." I demanded.

"Wish I could but I got some news for you."

"Then why don't you tell me."

"God don't be such a –" sighs "- look its pretty much stupid and my dad wanted-"

"Your dad?"

"Wait, a minute. You never mentioned your dad." Skips acknowledged Atira.

Atira gasped. "Oh.. well so sorry of me." She said, sarcastically. That's when I had enough of her. "Just get out of here!" I raged. And that's when something weird happened. Suddenly, I was going to hit Atira when someone came in front of me. "No violence, please." The figure warned. I held my arm. "D- death?" I managed to say. Death smirked. "Clever girl." He smiled. "Death?" Skips retorted. "Yes it is me, Skips. Glad you and your friends" –looked at Mordecai and Rigby-"could join."

"W- why do y-you want me?" I blurted out. Death maniacally laughed. "The better to see your father." That was when it hit me… "You- you! You came to me when…" I quaked. "Yes.. remember me?" He joked. "What is he talking about?" Mordecai asked.

"Oh, like you would understand." Atira groaned. I didn't say anything. I was too scared. Death. He had came to me when I was little. I trembled. He wrapped one arm on me and the other on Atira when she came close to him. What was going to happen to me? I wept. Death grabbed us and say one final thing to Skips and the guys, before he left: "I'll make sure to take good care of her." I guess my wish of good things would have to wait. Because right now, just wasn't good. And everything went black.


End file.
